The current common method for processing a computer programming language, is to transpose the highest level form into a more generic form of pseudo language. Typically, the programming language is transposed into an assembly language. This pseudo language is then interpreted and processed via branch to appropriate functions and procedures.
This process of transposing a programming language into a pseudo language before execution is a time consuming step. Typically the time required to transpose high level code into pseudo code can be equal to if not longer in time than processing the pseudo instruction set.
Additionally, transposing and executing the originally specified logic in pseudo code form typically creates a performance loss in the operation of the logic. With transformation into a new form, there is a loss of expression which must be realized in the new form. This loss is reflected in repetitions of instructions. For example, a conditional statement of a computer programming language may be realized in the following form:
______________________________________ while (j &lt; 10) do begin j : = j + 1 end ______________________________________
In the typical prior art method of interpreting a programming language, the above example would typically be transposed into a test condition statement with label, an arithmetic expression, an assignment statement and jump to the test condition statement label. Given that the arithmetic expression would be equivalent to one instruction, this prior art transposition would produce at least five pseudo code instructions. These five pseudo code instructions would then be executed sequentially in at least five processor clock cycles. Thus, relatively simple expressions in a high level language may result in the execution of many pseudo code instructions.
The step of transposing a programming language into a lower level code form prior to execution may cause the loss of the essence of the initial expression. Depending upon the effectiveness of the transposing process (e.g., compiler), errors may be introduced for particular code constructions. The level and severity of errors introduced in this manner affects the reliability and reusability of the software being interpreted. Additionally, the transposing step consumes processor time and therefore degrades performance of the interpreter system.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a method and a means for eliminating the intermediate step of transposing a programming language into a lower level code form prior to execution. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an improved method for creating, interpreting, and executing an interpretive programming language. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a means and method for improving the performance of an interpreter system. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a means and method for improving the reliability of the results produced by an interpreter system.